Taste Test
by marisa lee
Summary: Contest prize for Katty 'Taco' Kisses. Bubbles claims she can recognize the taste of any kind of food there is... but maybe Boomer can prove her wrong.


**Title: Taste Test**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing(s): Bubbles/Boomer**

**Prompt: "Can the story be about tacos? I don't really mind what genre or who's in it. I just want it to be centered around the word taco. c:"**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I try to balance a pencil on my nose... but I still don't own the PPG u.u**

**A/N: This is a prize for Katty 'Taco' Kisses, the winner of last month's SCHOOL contest. Please visit my profile and consider entering my current contest, AUTUMN/HALLOWEEN! If you've already got a one-shot out there centred around this theme and you want to enter it, then by all means, feel free to nominate it into the contest! :) enjoy!**

**xoxo ~ml**

* * *

**Taste Test**

Bubbles was probably the best at recognizing certain tastes. She loved food, perhaps not quite the same as her sister, Buttercup, who loved food just because it was food, but more likely because Bubbles savoured the tastes. And when Mrs. Rodriguez put her in charge of the Spanish Club sponsored school lunch, she jumped at the opportunity to express her taste.

The meal had to be Spanish-oriented, and luckily Bubbles knew hundreds of recipes for Mexican dishes. She spent two nights before the big day cooking enchiladas, quesadillas, burritos, and her personal favourite, tacos.

On the day of the lunch, she sat behind the buffet with a few other members of the Spanish Club, serving their classmates the delicious multicultural foods. Bubbles was so wrapped up in serving the food to everyone, she didn't even realize Boomer as he reached around her, placing a tray on the table in front of her.

"Here's some more of that Avocado Mango Salsa." Boomer's voice was soft and smooth like velvet but cut through Bubbles' hearing and caught her attention as if he'd been yelling. She turned to face the boy she'd hopelessly loved for more than six years, only to be met with his dazzling blue eyes and a half-smile.

"That's not Avocado Mango Salsa, silly," she said with a laugh. "It's the Corn and Abocado Salsa."

"How do you know?" he responded, fumbling with the tinfoil covering the tray.

She swiftly uncovered the tray in one movement and smiled. She had been right. It was Corn and Avocado.

"I'd recognize that smell anywhere," she said happily. "In fact, I think I'd recognize any smell, anywhere."

Boomer nodded slowly. "I'm sure you can, but how are you at tasting?"

Bubbles blinked. "I'd say I'm pretty good at that, too," she said curiously. "Why?"

Boomer smiled and backed her up a bit, asking another boy to watch Bubbles' station for her for a moment. Bubbles didn't protest but she was mildly curious as to what Boomer planned to do.

"Okay, now close your eyes." She did. She heard his footsteps grow fainter as he walked away from her. A moment later, the footsteps grew louder and he returned. "Alright, open your mouth but keep your eyes closed."

"Why?" she inquired, blushing a little. This sure was strange.

"Just do it," he told her. He placed a warm hand on her forearm and she obediently dropped her jaw. Almost immediately, she could taste the warm, spicy chiles rellenos he'd placed on her tongue. she turned her lips up into a smile as she chewed, savouring the delicious flavour.

"It's the chilies rellenos," she said simply. "That's an easy one."

"What about this?" he said, placing another piece of food in her mouth after she'd finished chewing.

"Cilantro grilled chicken, of course," she said with another smile, licking her lips.

"Alright, here's a tricky one..." Boomer placed another piece of food into her mouth and she frowned, tasting the food carefully.

"It's either the spicy chicken soup that Juan made or my own chili and chicken soup..."

"But which is it?"

She waited another moment before responding carefully, "Mine."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes. Juan's was spicier. I remember."

He laughed. "You're right," he said happily. "You have a real knack for tasting, Bubbles."

She smiled. "Can I open my eyes now?"

He hesitated. "Not quite yet," he said nervously. "I've got one more thing."

Bubbles conceded and opened her mouth wide, eager for the last taste she'd get to test. Boomer laughed and took a deep breath. He placed a hand underneath her chin and brought it up, gently closing her mouth and at the same time leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Caught off-guard, Bubbles hadn't the chance to react before he'd pulled away, staring at her eyes as they flickered open.

She looked at him with a wide, questioning gaze, the blue in her eyes shining and sparkling.

It was a long time before either of them said anything.

"Hmm," Bubbles said, pursing her lips and pretending to think. "That was a tough one. Mind running that by me again?"

He grinned as she closed her eyes and he leaned in for another kiss. Bubbles might have loved Mexican food, but she knew one thing for sure. Boomer's lips tasted far better than Mrs. Garcia's Mystery Meat Casserole.


End file.
